


being with you

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the kink meme: "I just want anything with gentle, slightly nervous and awkward dom!Bodhi and sub!Cassian."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt link](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=489532#cmt489532)

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Bodhi murmurs and a shiver runs down Cassian’s spine before he even replies.  
  
“I want to be good for you,” Cassian says, voice quiet, and nearly moans at the way Bodhi changes in an instant. He stands that much straighter and his arm wraps around Cassian’s waist to pull him closer, the gesture almost possessive, even when they’re alone in the room.  
  
“You do?” he asks and Cassian nods, moans when Bodhi’s other hand finds its way to his hair and tugs a little. “Good,” he murmurs and kisses Cassian deeply before he lets him go. “On your knees.” Cassian scrambles to obey. “Get your jacket underneath.” Cassian takes it off and folds it before he kneels over it. It’s far from comfortable, but he knows he’ll be alright. He’s gone without before.  
  
“Get your hands behind your back. Keep them there,” Bodhi commands, voice gentle as ever. He goes to undo his belt and Cassian can’t help the little moan that slips past his lips. Bodhi smirks and his hand goes back to Cassian’s hair. “You want it?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” he replies, voice rough.  
  
“Mm.” Bodhi’s uniform pants slide down to his knees. “Tell me,” he says and pulls Cassian closer by his hair, presses his clothed erection to his face.  
  
“I want it, sir,” Cassian says, voice breathy, mouthing over Bodhi’s cock. “Please give it to me. I’ll be so good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Bodhi asks and Cassian moans. “Open up. Stay still for me.”  
  
Cassian does what he’s told and he’s rewarded with Bodhi pushing his underwear down and grabbing a hold of his cock. He slowly pushes inside Cassian’s mouth and lets out a little sigh, hands settling on both sides of Cassian’s head.  
  
“You have such a pretty mouth,” he whispers, and a hot wave washes over Cassian at the praise. “Looks so good around my cock.” Cassian moans and his eyes squeeze shut when Bodhi starts fucking his mouth in earnest.  
  
Bodhi never takes long to finish when they’re like this. Part of it, Cassian knows, is old habits; in the past he’d had to be fast and quiet, always living with other people, and now if they don’t make an effort to take their time Bodhi is always quick to bring both of them off. Now, though, he’s almost desperate, and Cassian knows that Bodhi needs this as much as he does.  
  
Soon enough, he pulls out, grabs onto Cassian’s hair again. “Open,” he commands, voice trembling, and moans when Cassian puts his tongue out. “Look at me.”  
  
When he opens his eyes he has a second to take in the way Bodhi is biting on his lip, hand flying over his cock, before he spills into Cassian’s mouth, squeezing out every last drop.  
  
“Show me,” Bodhi says and moans a little when Cassian opens his mouth again. He feels a little come leak down his lip but Bodhi catches it with his thumb. “You can swallow, now,” he says, and Cassian does, then sucks Bodhi’s finger inside to clean it up. “So good,” Bodhi whispers and leans in to help Cassian up. He gently steers him towards his bed and pushes until Cassian sits down, then crouches before him. “You’re doing so well, my love,” he says, gently rubbing Cassian’s knees, then moving on to massage his arms. “Everything okay?” Cassian nods and leans in, and Bodhi gives him a long kiss. “How do you want me to give it to you?”  
  
“Just your hand, please,” Cassian says.  
  
“Okay,” Bodhi says and kisses him again. “Okay.” He pulls his underwear up but kicks his pants away. “Come here,” he says as he climbs on the bed and leans against the headboard. “With your back to me.”  
  
Cassian follows him and turns around, leans against Bodhi’s chest. One of Bodhi’s hands caresses Cassian’s chest as he rummages through the bedside table with the other. “Hold onto this for me, okay?” he says, handing Cassian a small bottle, and Cassian smiles at how gentle he is. He holds the bottle in both his hands, hoping to warm up the liquid, and Bodhi hums. “My darling knows what to do to make himself feel good.” It’s such a silly thing to give him praise for, but the satisfaction in his voice combined with the endearment makes Cassian whimper and melt into Bodhi’s touches.  
  
Bodhi untucks Cassian’s shirt and unbuttons his pants, sliding both his hands inside. “So hard for me,” he whispers, palming Cassian’s cock. “You’re about ready to come, baby, aren’t you?”  
  
“Please, sir. Please let me,” Cassian whispers, head thrown back against Bodhi’s shoulder.  
  
“Slick,” Bodhi says, holding out his hand with his palm up, and Cassian scrambles to open up the bottle. He squeezes some of the lube in Bodhi’s hand and Bodhi doesn’t waste time wrapping his hand around Cassian’s cock. It’s still a little cold and Cassian gasps, hands going to squeeze the sides of Bodhi’s thighs.  
  
“You can take it,” Bodhi says, teeth grazing the skin of Cassian’s neck, and it goes straight to Cassian’s cock.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Cassian whimpers. “Please give it to me.”  
  
Bodhi groans and his hand starts moving, speeding up immediately. “Come on, darling. I know you’re close.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Cassian moans, fucking up into Bodhi’s hand. “Yes, yes, yes! Can I come, please, please let me—”  
  
“Come,” Bodhi growls and Cassian screams, fucks up into his hand a couple more times before he stills.  
  
“Fuck,” Cassian whispers and Bodhi presses a series of kisses over his neck. His hands work on getting rid of Cassian’s soiled shirt. He cleans Cassian up with it and slides away to take off his pants and leave Cassian in his underwear.  
  
“Do you need anything, baby?” he asks softly, pushing the hair out of Cassian’s face.  
  
“Just you,” Cassian says and Bodhi lies down next to him, pulling a blanket over them. “That felt so good,” he whispers when they’re settled on their sides, Bodhi pressed against his back.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Better than in a long time,” he says. “Not that it’s usually bad,” he adds, and Bodhi chuckles.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Bodhi says and kisses his shoulder. “Do you know why it felt better?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Cassian says and Bodhi hums.  
  
“Hope I can make it as good next time.”  
  
Cassian chuckles. “No pressure.” He shuffles until he can turn on his back and look at Bodhi. “I just love being with you.”  
  
Bodhi smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I love it, too,” he whispers against his cheek before he kisses it. “Sleep now?”  
  
“Sleep now,” Cassian agrees and they snuggle up together again.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
